Exploding Point
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella’s moved in with the Cullens, but is frustrated at Edward’s apparent lack of sexual interest in her. When Edward’s away hunting, Bella decides that enough’s enough. Bella/Carlisle. RATING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Exploding Point**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Bella/Carlisle

Category: Romance/Humour

Spoilers: Post Eclipse but Pre-Breaking Dawn

Warnings: Sexual content with a sexually!frustrated Bella, and a dominant!Carlisle.

Summary: Bella's moved in with the Cullens, but is frustrated at Edward's apparent lack of sexual interest in her. When Edward's away hunting, Bella decides that enough's enough.

A/N: Yeah, I couldn't come up with a better title. Just a little random smut for you, captjackspeanut, dear. I blame dream_inspired and her fic 'How I Got Over My Fear Of Hospitals' for this. Takes place in my threesome AU, but using for my twilight20 Bella/Carlisle prompt: thrill. Enjoy.

It had been two weeks since I'd moved in with the Cullens, although it seemed much longer. I found it a little strange that neither Edward nor Carlisle had touched me in that time frame; you'd think that having me all to themselves would've made them want me even more. Apparently that wasn't the case. It didn't matter though, being closer to them just seemed to make the sexual tension even worse for me. Something had to be done, otherwise I felt like I might explode.

I sighed and turned over the chicken breast in the frying pan; Edward and the others had gone hunting for the weekend, leaving me alone with Carlisle, who had agreed to stay behind with me. Thank god it was Sunday, I thought, as I planned to confront Edward about his apparent lack of sexual desire for me when he returned.

My eyes wandered to the clock above the sink as I waited for my chicken to finish cooking. It was only ten after six.

"Edward won't be back until morning I'm afraid," Carlisle's soft voice came from behind me. I closed my eyes and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Is everything alright Bella?" Carlisle was suddenly beside me and his voice was slightly concerned. He laid a hand on my shoulder and heat immediately flashed through me, my body now affected as much by his touch as it was Edward's. I tried to ignore it, but I'm sure Carlisle noticed.

"Everything's fine," I replied, turning my head and meeting his gaze. But I paused and bit my lip for a moment, before deciding that I might get an answer easier out of Carlisle than I would Edward. "It's just...Has Edward been avoiding me?" I left Carlisle out of this, for the time being anyway, he had an excuse. Edward didn't.

He looked confused for a second. "Bella," Carlisle said slowly, "Edward hasn't been avoiding you."

I almost laughed, Carlisle hadn't understood me completely. "That's not what I meant exactly," I replied, a slight smile on my face.

This seemed to confuse him even further. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said, "but I don't seem to follow."

"Well," I started, now trying to hide the blush that wanted to creep into my cheeks. "Ever since I moved here, Edward and I haven't..." For some reason I couldn't bring myself to say the word _sex_. What was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly so embarrassed in front of a vampire who'd I'd slept with many times before? Maybe it was the sudden lack of sexual contact between us.

Carlisle grinned as he finally understood what I was getting at. Moving to stand in front of me, he placed his hands on my arms. I shivered as my heart rate quickened. "It doesn't have anything to do with you Bella," he said. His face, his lips were only inches from mine. So close...I fought my intense urge to close that distance and kiss him senseless. "Edward is just being modest, for the rest of us."

I tried my best to act angry, I failed horribly. "Yeah, well, it's driving me insane!" Instead my voice sounded more like pleading, asking Carlisle to relieve the sexual tension that was growing stronger with every second that he was this close to me.

He let go of my arms and turned suddenly, I frowned in irritation, but it wasn't until now did I notice the burning smell. "Great," I muttered as Carlisle turned the stove off. I grabbed the frying pan, tossed the chicken into the garbage, and then set it back on the stove.

"Do you want something else?" Carlisle asked, "I can go and get you something." I briefly considered that, and wondered if getting him out of the house would help. But I shook my head, I was determined now.

"I'm not that hungry anyway." He eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything. In truth, I hadn't lied; I was too aroused to worry about food. Damn him.

Walking past Carlisle, I went into the living room and sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV. I hoped Carlisle would follow, he did. He kept his distance from me however, when he sat down.

Pretending not to find anything interesting on the channels, I passed Carlisle the remote, letting my hand linger a bit on his. "Bella?" he asked suddenly, I looked at him. "When was the last time you and Edward had sex?"

My heart seemed to jump and I felt the heat fill my cheeks. "It's been almost two weeks," I replied, and then frowned. "Why?"

"Oh it's nothing," Carlisle smiled slightly, "It's just that I've noticed a change in your scent. Something I'm sure Edward has picked up on too, your hormones seem to be slightly high."

"Is that normal?" I asked, suddenly wondering if there was another reason why I was like this.

"It's perfectly normal," he replied. "Assuming, you haven't been," he paused, "taking matters into your own hands, so to speak."

I turned even redder, but his words also seemed to spike my arousal. My breathing quickened and I knew I couldn't take much more of this. We were alone, and none of the others would be back until morning...

I stood and moved over to him, he watched me warily, but made no move to stop me. Straddling his lap, I kissed him. Forcing my tongue into his mouth, I moaned when I tasted the sweetness of his breath.

After a second, Carlisle brought his hands up to my head and gently pushed me back, breaking the heated kiss. "I take it that's a no then," he smiled.

I frowned through the haze of my arousal for a moment before I finally realized what he'd been referring to. "No," I panted, "it just doesn't give me the same satisfaction."

Carlisle's smile widened and he shifted, his leg brushing between mine. I gasped and arched at the sudden contact, desperate for more. Carlisle switched off the TV and then picked me up, laying me on the couch.

"Edward isn't going to be happy about this," Carlisle said as he crawled over me.

Breathing heavily, I looked up into his eyes; they were already dark. "It's his own damn fault," I panted, lifting my hips from the couch, trying to feel his body on mine. "I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for him and his _modesty_." I rolled my eyes.

Carlisle laughed lightly and bent his head, his lips brushed over the skin of my neck. "You could always tell him that it was medically necessary," I suggested, shifting my hips, trying to get his leg to move between mine.

He lifted his head. "Edward would never buy that," he grinned, running his hands up my sides and cupping my breasts through my top. I whimpered and arched into his touch as I felt my nipples tighten against the fabric of my bra.

I reached for the hem on my t-shirt and tugged on it, but Carlisle didn't move. Instead he leaned down, careful to keep his body off mine and began kissing my neck. I writhed under him, my hands still pulling at my shirt. His hand caught my wrist suddenly. "Patience, Bella," he said against my collarbone. "That's the very least I can ask of you in return."

I growled, but he merely laughed lightly.

Carlisle was _enjoying_ this torture! If I had the strength, I would push him off me, pin him to the floor and show him what it feels like to go weeks without any sexual gratification.

"Please Carlisle," I begged, "you know I've waited long enough."

He pulled away and looked me over for a moment before replying. "Yes, I suppose you have. However, you will thank me later for doing this to you." Carlisle reached underneath me, slid a hand underneath my shirt and lifted me from the couch. He pulled my shirt off and unclasped my bra before laying me back down.

Carlisle kissed me before slowly making his way down my neck, to my chest. Shaking with desire, I reached up and wove my hand into his golden hair as his lips closed over my nipple. He sucked and flicked his tongue against it, his hand caressing the neglected breast. I whimpered when he pinched my nipple lightly, the sensations making the ache between my legs even stronger. "Oh, Carlisle," I moaned, "please."

As if to obey my pleadings, he kissed each of my breasts before reaching for the button on my jeans. I lifted my hips as he finally pulled them, and my panties, off me. My legs fell open as he crawled back on top of me, his cold hand travelled up my calf, to my thigh, and then finally to were I wanted it.

Carlisle kissed me gently as he began slowly rubbing my clit. I gasped, breaking the kiss, my hips arching upwards in a vain attempt to get him to use more pressure. "More, Carlisle," I panted, writhing. "Please."

He laughed lightly and bent his head over my chest. Taking my nipple into his mouth, his fingers increased their pressure and tempo just slightly. "Oh yes," I hissed, my eyes falling closed. The sensations started to meet, closer and closer, my moans getting louder and louder. I could feel myself so close to the edge, one more flick of his fingers and-

Carlisle stopped suddenly and my eyes flew open. I opened my mouth to protest, but he seemed to catch onto my frustration, and resumed his rubbing, although just slight. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but, trust me Bella, you'll thank me soon enough."

"I won't be doing anything if you don't hurry up," I breathed, trying to push myself further into his hands. "I thought you agreed...?"

"I agreed to rid you of your sexual frustration," he replied matter-of-factly, his hand still stroking my slowly. The sensations making me feel like I might explode any moment. "I didn't agree to do it quickly."

I rolled my eyes, this had gone too far. "Carlisle, I swear to-"

"Bella, my love," he looked me in the eye.

"What?"

"Forgive me." I didn't have time to process what he meant by that, as he suddenly moved his hand over my clit at an intense rate and pressure.

I cried out as my orgasm hit me, my muscles contracting in glorious waves of pure pleasure. My body rose from the couch and my hands found Carlisle's shoulders, gripping him tightly.

It was several seconds before the orgasm subsided and I collapsed against the couch. Carlisle lay above me, watching me intently as I tried to catch my breath. "Are you alright Bella?" he asked.

"Yes," I breathed, "I think that was the most powerful orgasm I've ever had." Carlisle smiled slightly and kissed my sweat covered forehead.

"You're welcome," he said before moving away.

"Wait, Carlisle," I said, and reached out. I managed to grab onto his wrist. He turned to me; I looked into his dark eyes as I pushed myself into a sitting position. I stood and motioned for him to sit.

"Bella," he protested, "it's not necessary-"

"Please Carlisle," I said, tugging the shirt off of him. "As much as I hate it that you tortured me, I'm not going to let you suffer." He sighed, but I couldn't tell if it was my words or the freeing of his erection as I tugged his pants down his legs.

Holding onto Carlisle's shoulders for support, I climbed onto him, straddling his waist. Both of us let out a breathy moan when I sank down onto him. I was about to lift my hips up when I felt his hands gripping me tightly. "Let me," he whispered and picked up me up, laying me once again on the couch, without ever pulling out of me.

Carlisle kissed me, thrusting his cold tongue into my mouth as he began to move, thrusting slowly at first, but it didn't take long before he increased his rhythm.

I broke the kiss, gasping as he slid easily in and out of me, and I could feel the sensations building once again. Reaching down, I rubbed my clit slowly, and I immediately clenched around him once. "Bella," he growled.

Smiling, I rubbed myself harder, my hips arching into his as the waves of pleasure washed over me again. "Carlisle," I breathed, my muscles convulsing around him.

"Oh, Bella," he groaned as I pulled him into orgasm.

I was still panting when he pulled out of me and quickly dressed himself. He waited patiently while I regained my breath, finally he asked, "would you like me to cook you something for dinner?" I had completely forgotten about eating, and my stomach seemed to remind me at that moment, growling rather loudly. I blushed as Carlisle laughed lightly. "I take it that's a yes then," he smiled and headed for the kitchen.

Sitting up, I gathered my clothes and headed for the shower.


End file.
